Welcome To Hell: Oops, I Mean, Ishii Ishii Island
by Char3lieodsone
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1, Surprise, Surprise

**A/N: Okay, listen. This is my first fanfiction, so I am going to not be the greatest at it. I had gotten this idea from Yume Yume Island, by desukahuri. Go read it, it's fantastic trust me. Also, I need to give credit to Tsuki no Kimi(read her stories also, she is freakin' awesome) she is my beta for this story. She's helped me with the grammar, spelling, etc... Another thing is, that I am writing another fanfic very very soon. It's gunna be called, "_His Fake Rapunzel." _I personally, am gunna love writing that story, about as much as I am going to love writing this story. I do not plan to update this every week. I will try to update it every Saturday, ****but I cannot promise. I will update whenever I can. And trust me, the next chapter for this is going to be much longer, to make up for the shortness.**

**_What I own: _Kimiko, Laze, Xero. Their soon-to-be charas. (They don't know they'll get 'em yet)**

**_What I don't own:_ Shugo Chara, Kukai, or Nagihiko. Sadly. :(  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I watched the screen, grinning like an idiot. The kids on the television were looking confused as they sat in the principal's office.<p>

"Kids," The principal sighed, watching the pink-haired girl try to pick her nose. He gave a look of disgust as he continued, "I know you don't know why I called all you here; Amu, Rima, Nadeshiko, Kimiko, Yaya, Tadase, Kairi, Laze." He pointed at each individual out as he spoke.

Laze kept sneaking glances at Kimiko. She would catch him looking and he would turn away and blush. Kimiko would just smile softly.

Rima and Nadeshiko were having a glaring contest.

Amu was still trying to get a booger out of her nose.

Tadase was chatting politely with Kairi; Kairi tried to read his book but kept being interrupted by Tadase.

Tadase saw that he was being rude, and just smiled apologetically at Kairi, before looking at the principle.

Yaya was just eating candy.

"No, sensei, we don't know why you called us here," Nadeshiko spoke while smiling at the principal and breaking her glaring contest with Rima.

"Well, there are you eight, plus there'll be four more students from the high school that have been chosen from Seiyo Middle to participate in a TV show?" the principal said; no sooner than he had said it, four students walked in.

"Guys these students are Utau, Kukai, Ikuto, and Xero." He gestured to them each. Finally, realization dawned over all the students. They hopped off their chairs (the ones that were sitting) and cheered (all except Ikuto, Xero, and Kimiko; they just grinned or smirked slightly, as if they found this dreadfully amusing).

"Pack your bags. You're all leaving tomorrow at noon. Now, you can leave school early." The principle dismissed them and they all left excitedly, trampling each other.

**xxxxxx**

I watched as the plane landed onto the soft grass, probably killing the innocent stuff. I waved excitedly as the people loaded off then plane, and they all stared at me as if I was an alien. But I smiled anyway. They probably thought it was weird to see a small chubby girl, waving her hands in the air like there was no tomorrow, wildly short hair blowing over her shoulders. Yeah, I can see how they'd be freaked out. There were two girls on either side of me; I introduced them both to the newcomers.

"Hello. This is Tanaka Emi." I pointed to the taller girl. "This is Yoshida Mami.." I pointed to the other girl.

"There's also a guy." I pointed at a bench that had a boy that was wearing a Bob Marley jacket. He looked up, at the sound of his name being called."That's Akio. He's fifteen, and Mami's older brother. Notice the resemblance?" I laughed slightly; trying to lighten the mood, when I saw it didn't work, I coughed awkwardly, because they were all just staring at me.

"Um, welcome to Camp Kay Kay. You'll be starring on Ishii Ishii Island for the next twelve weeks. Unless of course, you get voted off. I am your host, Ishii Chiyo."

"WAIT— YOU'RE OUR HOST!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow! I'm surprised you got it this far. :D I didn't scare you off yet? And yes, to your question, I am the host. But I will not, repeat will NOT make myself a mary-sue in this. Ever. I am a chubby little person, that is and will be until June 19th, 13. **

**If you're wondering their ages, here they are:**

Kimiko- 13 and a half. (8th grade)

Laze- 14 (8th grade)

Xero- 17(11th grade)

Ikuto-17(11th grade)

Utau- 16(10th grade)

Kukai- 15(10th grade)

Rima-13(7th grade)

Nadeshiko-13(7th grade)

Amu-13(7th grade)

Yaya-12(6th grade)

Kairi-11(suppose to be in 5th grade, but skipped; so 6th grade)

Tadase-13(7th grade)

**A/N: So Review for me, Lovies!**


	2. Chapter 2, Miyo? Tiyo? OH! CHIYO!

_"WAIT- YOU'RE OUR HOST!" _All twelve kids screamed at the girl that claimed to be the host of the TV show they planned to be starring on.

"...Y'all are loud." She stated as she giggled lightly, and looked down as if the ground was very interesting all of a sudden. When she looked back up her blue-green eyes were bright, as if she were laughing at them.

"Um... Ishii-san, what do you mean, someone as young as us, or younger then some of us, is the host?" Nadeshiko asked slowly, as she flicked her purple hair out of her eyes. "Isn't there any authority figures? An adult?"

Chiyo nodded and the right side of her lip twitched, as it curved into a small smirk. "Of course, thats why I picked him," She pointed at Ikuto, he was busy mumbling to thin air. Chiyo thought it looked kind of crazy, but she had no room to talk so she just merely ignored it. "And him." She pointed at Xero, he was still staring at her, like she was a monkey that pooped out the letter C. "Y'all are almost 18, correct? And besides. We're on TV at all times except in the bathroom. Thats just sick. Yah, know? If we're on TV at all times, guess what? There's police guys! Duh." She grinned, and when she did there was a gap big enough to stick a pinky threw inbetween her top and bottom teeth. And most of her teeth looked naturally sharp, like a canine's.

"Ishii-san, huh? Makes you sound like a grandma, Chiyo-chan." The girl named, Emi burst out laughing, her hand laid on her stomach. "Oh, Oh God. My ribs." Now it was her turn to be stared at. Her voice was low for a female, and her laugh sounded like a very loud chuckle.

"I agree." Mami nodded, but she didn't look at them, she was to busy drooling over Ikuto.

"Got a bit of spit, right there, darlin'." Chiyo pointed out, as the saliva was coming out of the corner of her mouth. Mami glared sharply at Chiyo. Chiyo raised her hands up in the air. "Hey, don't blame me for your horomones, chick." Everyone seemed to take note that Chiyo had an accent. No one could place it except, it gave off that it was definately a country like accent. Mami gave off sort of a southern accent, but not as strong an accent as Chiyo. And Emi just sounded normal.

"You guys are sleepin' out here to night, y'hear?" Chiyo turned, her back facing them while she started to march away. All twelve contestants looked like they just got told they had to lick a dirty lemon. Emi and Mami nodded, as they followed their friend.

"She's lying, you know." For once, the boy named Akio spoke up. He didn't smile, or smirk. Or anything really. He just stood up, but his eyes gave off that he found this amusing. Everyone side in relief. "But, you do have to sleep of some serious uncomfortable air matresses. This has something to do with the first challenge. I really have no idea." He gave a one-shoulder shrug. "Follow me." He took off on the opposite direction of what the three girls went.

They had to walk, walk, walk, and _walk_ threw the island, they probably walked maybe three miles. After about one mile, Rima had her hands on her knees and she was panting. "Keep moving." Akio had spoke, he sounded stern, so what Xero did, is he slung Rima over his shoulder and kept walking.

They finally arrive at three buildings. When they looked up on one of the roofs, they saw the girls they were starting to fear. "..Dude..." Laze mumbled in surprise as he stared at the girls. They started to easily climb down.

"Hey, y'all miss me?" Chiyo asked.

"Nope!" Rima answered as Xero sat her on the ground, she stood straight as she started to pat at her plaid skirt, getting off invisible dirt.

"You so mean, Rima-chan." Chiyo pouted, then she whiped her eye, and she litterually started to cry.

"S-She didn't mean it!" Amu spoke quickly trying to console the crying girl.

"She's faking." Rima, Nadeshiko, and Akio all spoke at the exact same time.

"So mean.." Chiyo rolled her eyes.

"How do you know us, Chiyo-chi!" Yaya shouted at the girl. Out of all of them, she seemed the only one not freaked out by Chiyo, and Emi.

"Well, Yaya-tan, I specially pick all of you." Yaya grinned at this statement.

"Yaya, Yaya is special?" Yaya spoke, tears of joy trickling down her face. Chiyo nodded and grinned. "Yay!"

"Okay. Now when I call your name, please come stand here." Chiyo pointed to the spot right next to her. They all nodded in understanding.

"Kimiko, Rima, Kukai." With each name called, they came and stood right next to her. "You guys are team captains. Kimiko picks someone, then Rima, then Kukai, got it?"

"This is like a TV verison of PE." Kimiko rolled her eyes, stating sarcastically.

"These will be your permanent teams. If your team loses, one of your guys go home. And once a team is down to one player, they get put into the team with the least players. Each challenge on this island, if you lose, is negative 5 points. If you win its plus 10 points. If your inbetween, well you get none. But you also don't get negative. If you're team gets down to negative 20 points, then your whole team goes home. So try not to lose to much, 'kay?" Chiyo gave out the rules, and Kimiko, Rima, and Kukai nodded in understanding. "Alright, pick your team members."

"Nadeshiko." Kimiko said automatically.

"Amu." Rima gestured to her side.

"Um... Ikuto." Kukai finished.

"Laze."

"Yaya."

"Tadase."

"Xero."

"Utau."

"Kairi."

"Okay! You've all picked. Now what shall be your team name, hmmm?" Suddenly Emi held up a hat, it looked like it had little pieces of paper in it. She held it out to Kimiko. Kimiko took one. "Don't open until everyone has one. No trading." Emi did the same with the other two team captains. "Open on three. One, two, five, nine, twenty-four, THREE!" Everyone was to shocked at Emi's counting to remember to open theirs. "NOW!"

Kimiko opened her's. "The little Panda-Fish." Kimiko's eyebrows furrowed together as she read the team name out loud. Ikuto busted out laughing, as Kukai opened his.

"The Care-Bear Loving Quadruplets." Kukai stopped laughing and stared in disbelief at the tiny piece of paper.

Ikuto was about to protest when Rima interuppted with her soft voice. "The Rock and Roll Black Cats."

"WE WANT THAT ONE!" The guy's team yelled.

"NOPE!" All three girls yelled. "Pick your house. No fighting. NIGHT!" And with that, the twelve contestants were alone.

"...Okay." Kimiko's team picked the house in the middle.

Kukai's team picked the house closest to what looked to be a soccer field.

And lastly Rima's team picked the house that was a light yellow. It was on the left, and seemed like the prettiest house.

To all of their surprise there was a room for each of them. In each house they got their own room.

Once everyone was settled down onto the very uncomfortable air matress, they covered up with the blankets they got from home, curled into little balls and tried to sleep. I mean, who would sleep with that crazy maniac on the loose. **(A/N: They had their luguage all along. I just forgot to mention it.)**


End file.
